


After Happily Ever After

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, Fluff, Implications of smut, M/M, Rei the seagull and his misleading info on humans, racyue's Little Merharu-chan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sea witches were never to be trusted, especially not pink cheery ones like Kisumi." Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Racyue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racyue/gifts).



Haruka glared at the mirror. He’d been married happily to Makoto for many years now, so of course something had to come along to mess things up. Sea witches were never to be trusted, especially not pink cheery ones like Kisumi. Still, it had been so long – though having to pay for a fulfilled wish long after the deed was done was probably the octopus’ idea of a cruel joke.

He sighed and turned to leave the bathroom. Makoto happened to be out on royal business and would not be back until a few days later. Without his beloved husband to confide his worries to, he had no choice but to turn to his (no longer literally) crabby old friend.

“Oi, Rin.”

“What?” Rin turned away from watching his troops training. “Oh, it’s his Royal Fishyness.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Yeah, just like how you’ve told Makoto not to call you ‘Haru-chan’ for more than two decades, yet still blush faintly every time he does. But then again, I’m not your dear prince.” Rin shrugged. “So what’s bothering you?”

“I think I’ve been cursed.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “You been messing around with Kisumi again?”

“No, I haven’t seen him ever since our wedding. It’s just…” Haruka reached up and parted the hair covering his left ear. “Here.”

Rin squinted. “Your hair – oh, I see it now. A grey strand.”

Haruka nodded. “But what does it mean? Merfolk never have their hair change colour, and I don’t think humans do either.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong. Sousuke and I both have quite a few grey hairs already.”

“You do? I don’t see any.”

“They’re on the abck of my head, but don’t expect me to show them to you like I’m showing off some precious treasure. They’re nothing special, really – a few of my soldiers have them as well. Speaking of which,” Rin whirled around and started barking instructions. “Keep your arms up That's no way to lead a charge! D’you want to drop your weapons before even making contact with the enemy?! Show me some backbone!”

Well, no more advice would be coming from _that_ quarter. Haruka left the military compound, nodding briefly when he passed soldiers at their posts who bowed their heads in respect for their prince’s royal consort. He mildly reflected that being a general suited Rin well: both he and Sousuke were known in the army for their leadership and prowess. The two of them had certainly come a long way since Sousuke decided he needed a change of career; he wasn’t about to continue being a seafood chef when that was his then-boyfriend’s origins. They’d gotten married the year after they were both promoted to the rank of lieutenant.

When Haruka next looked up he found himself at the beach. Apparently his feet had carried him there while he was still lost in thought. He gazed across the ocean and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty sea air. Even after he’d given up the ocean, being near it always relaxed him, and Makoto soon learned after they had been married that if he couldn’t find his husband in the palace there was a good chance he’d be at the seaside. Haruka kicked off his shoes and walked barefoot into the surf, feeling the waves lap around his ankles.

“Haru-chan!”

He whipped his head around at the call to see a yellow fish waving a pink fin art him from further out at sea.

“Nagisa?”

“Great to see you again, Haru-chan! I’m going to visit Rei-chan, wanna come?”  
Rei might be able to tell him what to do about his grey hair. “Sure, why not?”

Later on, Rei pushed his glasses up his break after Haruka had told him about his predicament. “So you say humans sometimes have their hair turn grey?”

“Grey like Ai-chan’s hair?” Nagisa had only been ashore a few times before, and it was always Nitori who carried him around in a fish bowl whenever he came to visit Haruka and Makoto, so the steward had left an impression on him.

“Nitori’s hair is naturally grey, it’s been that colour since he was born,” Haruka explained.

“Then who else has hair turning grey, Haru-chan?”

“Well, Rin said both him and Sousuke have a few grey strands.”

“Oh yeah, Rin-chan has already returned from his military expedition, right? Sou-chan must be happy to see him again!”

“I guess.” Sousuke hadn’t seemed to be overly excited at his husband’s return, but Haruka had spent most of the next day listening to Rin complain about being sore all over from the couple’s vigorous ‘activities’ the night before.

Rei suddenly flapped his wings. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Nagisa asked the seagull.

“Yamazaki-san, Rin-chan-san and Haruka-senpai all have had been separated from their partners for a duration of time, and they all have their hair turn grey!”

“So their hair turns grey because they miss their husbands?”  
“No, it’s more to do with the body.” Rei paused for effect before his big reveal. “Humans’ hair turns grey when they have not had sexual intercourse for some time!”  
Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh… but Haru-chan, don't you masturbate when Mako-chan’s not around?”

“Masturbation doesn't help!” Rei declared with the confident tone of an expert. “Only the act itself can satisfy a human’s carnal desires properly!”

“And besides, I never touch myself. I only feel good if it’s Makoto,” Haruka stated. He now knew he wasn’t under the influence of some curse – he was simply sexually frustrated. _Makoto must have it bad too._

So when Makoto returned two days later, he was subjected to a thorough check of his hair by his husband. “Uh Haru, I don’t think I have head lice.”

“What’s head lice?” Haruka asked him curiously.

“Um, I’ll tell you another time – but Haru, what are you looking or?”

“Grey hair. Ah,” Haruka straightened out a grey strand from the crown of Makoto’s head. “I knew it.”

“Knew what? Haru – aah!” Haruka had put a hand down Makoto’s pants and curled his fingers around the prince’s member.

“It’s just like Rei said – look, you’re already getting hard.”

“That – that’s because…!” Makoto’s face turned bright red. “That is... your fingers… they feel really good, and with you holding like that…”

“It’s also because we’ve been apart for so long, right?”

“Yeah, but – haah!”Haruka had pulled down Makoto’s pants, bent down and put his lips to his husband’s member, trailing a line down his length with his tongue and then sucking at the bottom. Makoto shuddered, and a memory leapt out in his mind: the day Haruka had asked him what the thing hanging between their legs was. It had been the day before their wedding, and even if he’d just explained it as part of the urinary system and left it at that Haruka was bound to find out its other uses by the next night anyway, so he’d been honest and in return learnt that eating mackerel wasn’t the only thing Haruka’s mouth was good at.

“Rei didn’t say how to turn the hair colour back though.”

That snapped Makoto out of his reverie. “Huh?”

Haruka nonchalantly licked away the bead of precum on his husband’s tip, causing whatever blood that hadn’t reached Makoto’s nether regions yet to step up the pace considerably. “I thought maybe if we made love, the colour would change back, but I can’t be sure.”

“Wha – how will us making love change our hair colour?”

“Well, since it turns grey due to a lack of sex, I figured this would change it back.”

Makoto blinked in confusion. “Haru, our hair turns grey because we’re getting older, not because we didn’t, um, sleep together or anything.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No, and there’s no way to change the colour back either. Our hair will just eventually turn white.”

“White?” Haruka straightened and ran a hand through Makoto’s sandy locks. “I don’t think your hair would look good white.”

“It can’t be helped – all humans grow old eventually. Don’t merfolk age as well?”

“We don’t. We just live for 300 years and then turn to sea foam.”

“Sea foam?” Makoto was shocked. “But… well, you do get to live for 3 centuries…”

“I wouldn’t want to live ten centuries if you’re not with me.” Haruka fiddled with a lock of his own hair. “Hey, if my hair turns white one day as well, will you still love me?”

“Haru…” Makoto enveloped his husband in a bear hug. “I’ll love you even when you’re hair’s completely white, and there’s wrinkles all over your face, and your teeth all fall out.”

“What?” Haruka looked up at Makoto from his embrace “My teeth will fall out? Then how will I eat mackerel?”

“I’ll make them into a stew,” Makoto suggested with a laugh. “And I’ll feed you myself, and stay by your side always.”

“And I’ll stay with you always as well, so you’d better start learning how to make that stew,” Haruka said adamantly.

“I promise I will, but in the meantime… can you take care of this first?” Makoto took Haruka’s hand and put it towards his groin. “My hair won’t turn back to its original colour, but there are other parts of me that would appreciate your touch. I missed you a lot, Haru-chan.”

“Don’t call me –chan. And you could’ve just taken care of yourself if you were sexually frustrated.”

“Ah, but I only feel good if it’s you.” Makoto stroked Haruka’s hair, then fondled the grey strand in the mids of his dark locks. “I think grey rather becomes you.”

“Idiot.” Haruka pulled Makoto close and their lips met. “I missed you too,” he whispered as his fingers brushed against the grey strand on his husband’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to racyue-senpai for letting me use her AU! A bit of advertising here: seriously, go check out her comics under that tag, they're hilarious and all-around dorky romantic fun!


End file.
